Semiconductor chips are stacked and packaged with the trend toward high-performance computing (HPC), high-performance servers, and the like.
Related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-11248 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-103433.